bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
I Feel Violated
I Feel Violated is the second episode of Survivor: Trinidad. Story 'Day 4' Fortin Mel and Stoner begin formulating a plan in which she can loot coins, and Stoner can incorrectly guess someone else as the culprit, allowing Mel to keep the coin to use for either of them. Stoner agrees to this, believing it to be a good plan. However, as the pair talk, Kyliesha decides to loot a single coin for herself. Stoner is informed of this, guessing Duke as the culprit (believing Mel to have been the one to take it). Kyliesha then approaches Stoner later on to make a final two deal, which he agrees to. Lisas The tribe fail to reveal anything significant on this day, with no one also attempting to loot from the tribe bounty (with it remaining at ten coins; the starting number). 'Day 5' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Sumo at Sea Competitors will square off trying to push one another off a floating beam, the winner each round earns a point for his/her tribe. The first tribe to six points wins immunity. Winner: Lisas Mel, Katherine and Jake arrive for Fortin, although Mel states that she cannot play due to being busy. Matt and Rich sign in for Lisas, with both tribes somewhat criticised for poor showings (although those that did attend are praised). The match-ups were as follows: * Jake (Fortin) vs. Rich (Lisas) - Jake scores (1-0) * Katherine (Fortin) vs. Matt (Lisas) - Matt scores (1-1) * Katherine (Fortin) vs. Rich (Lisas) - Rich scores (1-2) * Katherine (Fortin) vs. Matt (Lisas) - Matt scores (1-3) * Jake (Fortin) vs. Rich (Lisas) - Rich scores (1-4) * Jake (Fortin) vs. Matt (Lisas) - Matt scores (1-5) * Katherine (Fortin) vs. Rich (Lisas) - Rich scores (1-6) * Jake (Fortin) vs. Rich (Lisas) - Rich scores (1-7) * Katherine (Fortin) vs. Matt (Lisas) - Katherine scores (2-7) * Jake (Fortin) vs. Matt (Lisas) - Matt scores (2-8) During the challenge, Kyliesha and Alan appear asking to participate, but are informed that due to missing sign in they will not be able to. Red T. also appears but tells the group he can't stay as he'll be gone in a few seconds, but proceeds to stay online for a further ten minutes, which he is called out on. 'Day 6' Lisas The tribe return to camp having won their first immunity challenge, solely thanks to the activity of Matt and Rich, who seem to be the two most competent members of the tribe. Rich explains that he had initially aligned with AJ, Alan, Dilly and Matt, but that his faith in the alliance is no longer there given Dilly's inactivity and the tribes overall weakness. Being the only two to show any strength thus far, Rich and Matt get talking strategy with one another. Eventually, they agree that teaming up with an end-game deal would be their best option. Fortin After a promising start, the group return to camp disappointed to see they have become equally as poor in challenge showings as their supposedly weaker competitors. However, the group acknowledge tribal council as an opportunity to start trimming the fat from the tribe to prevent holding them back. Katherine goes to approach Red T., hoping to pull his vote onto Will T., her chosen target and the target of 'The Harem' alliance. Katherine becomes frustrated with the state of her tribe, and decides to take matters into her own hand, looting a single coin after the challenge. She attempts to get Stoner to check Jake for the coin, believing that having his record come back clean will enable her to bring him into 'The Harem', and make him a suitable partner for her game. At tribal council, Katherine confidently calls out Will T. as the weakest member of the group, calling on everyone to unite and vote him out in order to strengthen the tribe. The others seem to support this, with Will T. failing to speak up in defence of himself. Red T. notably supports Katherine's call, saying that keeping Will T. will drag the rest of the tribe down. Kyliesha begins acting by saying that it is disheartening to see the tribe face looting already, as it creates unnecessary paranoia in the tribe. Red T. then causes some confusion when he acts surprised at the news Stoner is the tribe captain, with the Fortin tribe in disbelief that he's managed to go two episodes without realising this. When the votes are revealed, 'the Harem' alliance plus Jake and Red T. come together to oust weak link Will T., with Will T. voting for Jake and Duke self-voting. Red T. and Katherine celebrate the result, confident that it'll enable Fortin to get back to a place of success. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running